As is well known in the art, firearms and handguns come in a variety of manufactured sizes, e.g., some referred to as full-size, compact and sub-compact. Hand grips for such weapons are often ergonomically formed of materials which are easy to grip, some of which are even compressible, to allow the user to better grasp the firearm handle. The grips often include a front strap, side panels and a back strap.